


Family dinner

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Dadza, Fundy isn’t born, Gen, It’s my dysphoria I choose the coping mechanism, Mentions shark week, Philza is good dad, Technoblade is a good bro, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Transgender TommyInnit, no ships because gross, these are just the characters not the real people, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy groaned and curled up into a ball. A wave of pain hit and he hit his pillow. His chest ached and throbbed from wearing his binder for too long but he didn’t want to take it off. His old sword stood in the corner, shining and sharp. A loud knock on his door disrupted his misery.🟡TW🟡 mentions shark week
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 235





	Family dinner

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the people mention they aren’t comfortable with trans fics, I will take this down. Tell me if Tommy mentions it, as I don’t want them to be uncomfortable. This is only portraying the characters they play, so enjoy!

Tommy groaned and curled up into a ball. A wave of pain hit and he hit his pillow. His chest ached and throbbed from wearing his binder for too long but he didn't want to take it off. His old sword stood in the corner, shining and sharp. A loud knock on his door disrupted his misery.

"Come in..." he shouted, face planting into his pillow in pain. Wilbur opened the door slowly, taking in the dark room and his brother curled up on his bed.

"That time of month again?" He asked gently, walking over, "Can I sit?"

Tommy nodded and Wilbur sat down. He laid down and hugged his brother before sitting up again.

"Dad said dinner will be ready in one hour, do you want me to get anything?"

"Yes please, can you get me a hot water bottle?" Tommy asked, wanting to just curl up and die in a hole.

"Sure, oh! Have you taken of your binder yet?" Wilbur questioned, already knowing the answer.

"No..."

"How long?" He asked shortly.

"...13 hours..." Tommy whispered.

"I know it feels bad, but you need to take it off. I'll go grab the hot water bottle and when I get back you need to give me the binder." Wilbur slapped his knee and stood up, leaving the room.

Tommy sat up slowly and took off his shirt. The tan piece of cloth sat on his chest, taunting him and reminding him that he wasn't born right. He loved his binder usually, but dysphoria was hitting hard. With a shirt on he could forget about it when he felt like this but without a shirt he couldn't. He dreaded taking it off.

He took it off quickly before another cramp hit him and tried not to look at his chest. He felt sick and horrible. He quickly tugged on his discarded t-shirt and found an oversized jumper to put on. It was dark blue and pretty comfortable to lay in. Another wave of pain hit and he lay back down, leaving the binder on top of his red blanket.

Wilbur held the hot water bottle in one hand and knocked with the other. He heard Tommy shout come in again and opened the door.

"Here ya go Toms." He said, passing him the hot water bottle and some pain medicine. He picked up the binder, making a note in his head to give him back as soon as possible in the morning. Maybe he should wash it, it's looking a bit grey and tattered. Tommy really needed a new one soon, it's nearly his birthday, he'll buy him one then.

"We're having sausages and mash for dinner, Techno has come to visit tonight as well. He'll be here in half an hour, you don't have to come out and see him until dinner, he'll understand."

"Thanks Wilby." Tommy, not noticing what he said, took the pain medicine and swallowed it dry, struggling but succeeding eventually.

"I'll see you in an hour then." He grinned at the name Wilby and gave him a hug. He left the room, shutting the door gently.

Wilbur went to the bathroom and put the binder in the sink, planning on washing it, knowing it'll be dry in the morning. He filled the sink with warm water and grabbed some liquid detergent and rubber gloves.

He quickly washed it and rinsed it, putting it on the towel rack to dry. Then, Wilbur went to the kitchen to help mash the potatoes, adding cheese and cream secretly, knowing Philza would tell him not too. It'd taste way better though. He heard the doorbell ring and Philza went to grab it. Techno walked into the kitchen soon after, sniffing the air. The food smelt amazing!

"Where's Tommy?" He asked, nicking a burnt sausage that was on its way to the bin.

"In his room, he'll come down at dinner." Wilbur said, smacking his brothers shoulder.

"Oh yeah! I brought some chocolate for us all." Techno pulled it out of his pocket and passed a bar of Cadbury to Wilbur, "I'll go give Tommy his."

Techno knocked on Tommy's door, "Hey Toms, I got you some chocolate."

"You can come in..." Tommy groaned. Techno opened the door and walked in. A concerned look flashed onto his face at seeing his brother in pain, curled into a ball.

"Here Tommy." Techno attempted a smile with his fanged a teeth and gave the chocolate to Tommy. He connected the dots quickly, noticing the hot water bottle and box of pain meds.

"I'll see you at dinner!" He hugged his brother gently and walked out the room, noticing his binder dripping onto the floor. He shook his head at Wilbur, that wouldn't dry in the night quickly enough. Tommy usually put a towel on top and below to dry it quicker and Techno learnt to do that when he washed it when it stayed damp.

He grabbed a pink towel and the binder, putting it on the towel and folding the towel over. Now it'll dry by the morning and Tommy can wear it.

He headed back to the kitchen and looked at Wilbur in amusement.

"You really don't know how to wash a binder properly do you? That wouldn't dry by morning, just dripping on the floor. It'd still be damp, you need to put a towel on it." Techno laughed and Wilbur looked confused.

"Oh." He said.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes!" Philza said, walking out the kitchen, "I'm going to grab Tommy."

————————————————————

"Hey squirt! Dinner'll be ready in ten minutes, want to come out?" He called through the door.

It opened two seconds later and Tommy walked out. He smiled and nodded, "Thanks Dad."

He walked into the lounge saying hi to his brothers. Sitting down on the settee, he looked up.

"How you feeling Tommy?" Techno asked.

"Better. thanks for the chocolate by the way!" He said.

"Your welcome."

————————————————————

The family of four sat at the wooden dining table, steaming plates of cheesy mash and juicy sausages sitting in front of them. A casual conversation started up between them all.

Tommy smiled. He really loved his family.


End file.
